Star Trek: When the Dark meets the Light
by DancingJedi26
Summary: This is the story of Lt. Comm. Anastasia Rose Worthington and her journey with some of our most beloved characters from Star Trek Voyager, The Next Generation, and Deep Space Nine. This cross over goes over a scenario when you learn what good versus evil means, what makes a hero. Join Anya as she meets people, sees things and makes decisions no one wants to make...
1. Prologue

*Disclaimer: I own only the main character and her family. I do not own Star Trek in any form.

_Prologue: Stardate: 96234.7_

_Her name is not in any movie you have ever seen, nor any story you have ever read. Her life is one not many know (or will know) in this universe or lifetime. And this story starts in a way that many will be shocked to read. You will see the names and hear the voices of many familiar people that are known so well. In her story, you will meet a few captains and their crews, as well as some new people. _

_This story is about the life of Lt. Comm. Anastasia Rose Worthington, daughter of Commander Stephen R. Worthington and Lieutenant Alia Marie Worthington, the granddaughter of Admiral Jenessa Lyn Worthington of Starfleet Command. The young woman you will hear about in these stories knew more information than you'll ever understand. _

_And the hope is that in the end, YOU will figure out the truth about a war that was (hopefully) won in secret. This letter will reach you many years after all involved have moved on from this event. That's what happens at the end of this unless it changes for some reason. People will be in disbelief and not understand the reason why certain decisions were made. It will haunt them, or make them stronger. But, it's in the hope that the universe will be a safer place after this event is over. _

_As stated in the beginning, many will not know this story. But those who do will know that everything that was done, needed to be to save the universe. Every race will hopefully be saved because of her sacrifice. You will know if she did, by who hands this log to you. Either by myself, Wesley Crusher, or Data. Everyone here in this story is a hero in some way. They are my heroes and this is their story, too. May the universe be alive on your side. Oh! I forgot! Who am I? My name is Anastasia Rose Worthington, and this is my story. _


	2. Chapter One: Before the Beginning

Chapter One: _Before the Beginning _

Anastasia stared out into the stars, waiting… Waiting for the moment she would be at Deep Space 9, ready to see some old friends and get her new assignment. Life had been hectic for Anya lately (She preferred her nickname to her actual but due to formalities, she couldn't use it often) and she was struggling with leaving her life at home behind as her Grandmother who was very recently deceased had asked her to do. She didn't want to go but her grandmother had made her promise she would travel as her son had done in the past to see the beauty of the universe and continue the legacy she had left behind as Admiral Jenessa Lyn Worthington.

_Home…_ She had barely stopped thinking of home since she had boarded the _U.S.S. Liberty _at the base on Earth. She wanted to make people proud, and live up to the legacy she had seen set before her by her parents and grandparents before them. Her grandfather hadn't done much in Starfleet. He had gone to the academy to become an engineer but met her grandmother and that was it. He graduated and stayed in the home to start his private business and raise the kids so his wife could go for her dream of becoming Captain. They had two children, her uncle James and her father Stephen, who was the commander of a base near Cardassian space. James had gone to Starfleet Academy to be engine scientist, while her father studied to be a commander.

Her father had been the only one to take on a post for Starfleet in space at a base. Which is where he met her mother, Alia Marie Hathaway, a lieutenant of the base. Alia had been raised in an orphanage and joined Starfleet after graduating from the academy. They fell in love, got married where her mother took her father's last name and two years later had her, the green-eyed, brown-haired, little girl who loved the stars. When she was five years old, they had died at the hands of Cardassians who tried to take the base and when that failed, they killed every one of the adults on base except for the children and took them back to their world.

Anastasia had remembered being taken, out of all the children taken from the base, she was the only one who survived. She also remembered a kind Cardassian who had taken her in and raised her for four years. The stranger had been a sort of father toward her and when she was nine, she was taken back to earth in exchange for the man named Elim Garak to get asylum on Earth after being exiled from the order on Cardassia.

Thanks to Elim, Anya had begun to learn many languages, Cardassian, Klingon, Ferengi, Romulan and Vulcan. When her grandmother had found out she was alive, she granted Elim his asylum and made him live on D.S.9., far from Anya, but still allowed communications to go between the two. Since he had saved her life, it was the least her grandmother could do. Anya continued to learn many languages and by the time she was fourteen years old and joined the Academy, she knew more languages than that of her professors. Anya had studied really hard in order to please her grandmother, and graduated three years later with the highest honors possible in the Academy.

Anya would visit her Uncle James, (who had not gotten married but was seeing someone) and her grandfather Stephen in Italy every summer with her grandmother until her Papa had passed away when she was eighteen years old, a year after she had graduated. Her grandmother then gave the family business to her Uncle James, who sold it for millions. He then married the woman he was seeing, Jane, who lived with him in Paris after they had lived in Italy on the old family vineyard her grandfather had planted sometime before he had met her grandmother. Her grandmother, who she called Mimmie, sold the family farm for a fortune. She had placed it in a fund for Anya when she was a Lieutenant in Starfleet. Her Uncle James had become very greedy so her grandmother took him out of the will and left everything to Anya.

Everything was fine until her grandmother took ill. Anya had been traveling at the time and when she learned that her grandmother had been sick for some time and was dying, she rushed back to earth. It had been four years since she had been home, working on several ships, traveling to different planets. So the night her grandmother was passing, she told Anya of everything that was to be hers now that she was a Lieutenant Commander. She told her that she was very proud of her for all she had accomplished and that she wanted her to live a long and happy life as she had. Her grandmother passed that very night, and the funeral was held days later. Her Uncle and Aunt moved into the house to keep good care of it until Anya came home from her new assignment. What that would hold, she didn't know. All she knew, was she needed to get back to work. Her assignment? Go to D.S.9. And wait for further orders. This is where it all begins…


End file.
